Wayne Ray
Wayne Scott Ray (born 1950) is a Canadian poet, photographer, and publisher.cancon: interviews: Wayne Ray. Canadiancontent.ca. Retrieved on 2011-12-15. Life Youth Born in Alabama, Ray grew up on the Ernest Harmon Air Force Base in Stephenville, Newfoundland and Labrador, from 1953 to 1965, and was in Boy Scout Troop 6 there. After moving to Woodstock, Ontario in 1965, Ray and his brother Cris became Lone Scouts, and in 1965 and 1968 Ray received his Eagle Scout and Queen's Scout awards while attending Troop 11 in Woodstock. Career Ray became a Canadian citizen in 1978, prior to working as an Ontario Provincial Police officer out of Toronto's Downsview Detachment 1978–1980. Ray was the founder of HMS Press publishing company and Scarborough Arts Council Poetry Contest, co-founder of the Canadian Poetry Association; and co-chairman of the League of Canadian Poets: Associates (Toronto) for 1985/1986. He worked at the time for the University of Toronto as Head Gardener and Grounds Foreman at the U of T Presidents Estate 1980 after working as an estate gardener for E.P. Taylor, 1974-1978. He was instrumental in helping establish the London Arts Council and was the Literary Committee Chair and past president of the London New Arts Festival for 1995. Ray has several books of poetry and non-fiction published as well as credits in anthologies, periodicals, journals and newspapers across Canada between 1983 and 2016. His publishing company is at hmspress.ca Recognition Ray received the Editors' Prize from Canadian Author & Bookman for Best Poet Published in 1989.Wayne (Scott) Ray: Biography, Canadian Poetry Online. Web, Oct. 20, 2016. Publications Poetry *''Suburban Eyes'' (edited by Robert Flanagan). Scarborough, ON: HMS Press, 1983. ISBN 0-919957-03-X *''Auschwitz Revisited. Toronto: Unfinished Monument Press, 1983. ISBN 0-920976-21-2 *''Photographs. Scarborough, ON: HMS Press, 1984. *''Wayne Ray''. Toronto: League of Canadian Poets, 1984.Search results = au:Wayne Ray, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 20, 2016. *''The Captain. Scarborough, ON: HMS Press, 1985. ISBN 0-919957-13-7 *Arma Virumque Cano: The 'Aeneid' updated. Scarborough, ON: HMS Press, 1986. *''Uketorinin. Hamilton, ON: Hamilton Haiku Press, 1987. *''The life and times of B.F. Gardner, 1953-1986. Scarborough, Ontario: HMS Press, 1988. *Creative Plagiarism'' (found poetry). London, ON: HMS Press / Canadian Poetry Association London, 1991. ISBN 0-919957-27-7 1991 *''Leda: The Stratford poems. London, ON: HMS Press / Electronic Books in Print, 2000. *''In A Dream. Mercutio Press, 2003. ISBN 0-9731768-7-3 *''She Cast No Shadow'' (with Cathy Inculet). Harmonia Press, 2004. ISBN 0-9688885-2-6 *''Jaiku: Haiku'' (as "Ray Scott"). Beret Days Press, 2014. ISBN 978-1-926495-03-3 *''Hoarfrost: Collected poems, 1994-2013. HMS Press. 978-1-55253-081-8 Short fiction *Beatrice Dickerskin. London, ON: HMS Press / Canadian Poetry Association London, 1991. ISBN 0-919957-32-3 *''Vacationland, and other stories. London, ON: HMS Press / Canadian Poetry Association London, 1991. ISBN 0-919957-29-3 *''Giants of the North. Third Eye Press, 1992. ISBN 0-919581-78-1 *If You Like: Flash fiction Spinebound 141 p. HMS Press 2018 Non-fiction *"US Military Bases in Eastern Canada London, Ont. HMS Press ISBN 978-1-55253-083-2 PDF 1985, 2006, 2016" *Arboreta and Botanical Gardens of Canada. Scarborough, ON: HMS Press, 1983 ISBN 0-919957-01-3; 2nd edition, London, ON: HMS Press, 1988 ISBN 0-919957-25-0 *''Horticultural Influences in the Founding of HMS Press. London, ON: HMS Press, 1991 ISBN 0-919957-26-9 * Writing Haiku, Shashin-Kaku Style. London, ON: HMS Press / Canadian Poetry Association London, 1991. ISBN 0-919957-40-4 *''Twin Peaks: An essay. London, ON: HMS Press / Canadian Poetry Association London, 1993. ISBN 0-919957-86-2 *Regional Short Stories: The literary highway. HMS Press, 1996. ISBN 1-55253-009-4 *Poetics, 1969-1984. London, ON: HMS Press, 2013. Collected editions *Going Down Goose Lane Toward Broken Jaw: Fredericton poems & stories. London, ON: Harmonia Press, 2006 ISBN 0-9688885-9-3 Journals *The Writer Must Take Himself Wherever he Goes. HMS Press. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Ontario Poetry Society..Wayne Ray, Ontario Poetry Society. Web, Oct. 20, 2016. Audio / video *''Prisoner of Women's Dreams'' (CD). London, ON: CPA London / Dennis Siren Productions, 2000.Wayne (Scott) Ray: Criticism, , Canadian Poetry Online. Web, Oct. 20, 2016. See also * List of Canadian poets References External links ;Poems *https://archive.org/details/@hmspress *Wayne (Scott) Ray at Canadian Poetry Online (5 poems) ;Prose *http://issuu.com/HMSPress *Regional Short Stories ;Books *HMS Press titles at Internet Archive ;About *Wayne Ray at the Ontario Poetry Society *cancon Interview with Wayne Ray, 2004 Category:Canadian people of American descent Category:Canadian poets Category:Writers from Ontario Category:People from London, Ontario Category:Writers from Alabama Category:Writers from Newfoundland and Labrador Category:American expatriate writers in Canada Category:1950 births Category:Living people Category:University of Toronto people Category:Eagle Scouts Category:People from Stephenville, Newfoundland and Labrador Category:American emigrants to Canada Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets